Historia De Un Sueño
by Orejas de Gato
Summary: Inspirado en la canción de "La Oreja de Van Gogh".


**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! es de Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

Ah… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no estaba ahí?

Los recuerdos se le vinieron a la memoria por un breve momento, suspiró, para después mirar el cuerpo descansado encima de la cama.

El cuerpo transparente vestido con ropas ancestrales se quedó mirando un rato al muchacho, para después ponerse al frente y desvanecerse.

-----------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

Era un sueño, el aire neutral pero inocente de uno de verdad, despistándose con el aspecto de la ciudad Domino, miró y ahí estaba, con sus amigos, pero ahí también, a su lado, estaba su "yo" de ése tiempo, antes de volver a donde debía, con cuerpo propio de antes de irse.

¿Sería correcto? ¿Por qué en éste preciso momento? Pero tampoco el estado del otro no estaba muy bien como para soñar eso.

Se decidió.

-¡YUUGI!-Llamó al chico más bajo.

Las personas al lado de Yuugi desaparecieron siendo la versión más parecida a él del aquél que lo había llamado la última en desaparecer.

-¿Qué…?-El chico quedó perplejo al ver a todos desvanecerse, cuando se despabiló buscó la voz que lo llamaba-¡¿Atem?!-Exclamó sorprendido al ver a un chico más moreno que el anterior con ropas egipcias al otro lado de la calle, corrió rápido hacia el sin quiera cuestionar el hecho de que no había autos por ahí.- ¡Atem!- Volvió a exclamar mientras era recibido en los brazos del otro.

-Yuugi.-Dijo el nombre del otro mientras sentía humedad en su pecho.-Oye, no llores.-Le dijo mientras descubría su cara para secar sus lágrimas.

-Te extrañe mucho…-Dijo sin dejar de llorar.

-Ya, ya, ya estoy aquí.-Le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Pasaron el resto del tiempo jugando, Yuugi mostrándole los lugares nuevos que tenía en su memoria mientras el egipcio sólo asentía.

**Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar,**

**tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.**

Pasaron a una heladería, mientras ambos se contaban cosas que les habían pasado desde la separación, Yuugi animado mientras Atem sólo escuchaba.

**Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.**

Entraron a la Arcada, Yuugi ni se molestó en pensar que pasaría si alguien entraba ahí con la ropa que llevaba el otro, pero aún así, pasó desapercibido como si se llevará todos los días.

Mientras, a veces el faraón se sentía incomodo al pensar como Yuugi tomaría el hecho de que se tendría que ir, finalmente, después de un buen tiempo, empezó.

-Yuugi-Lo llamó.

-¿Sí Atem?-

-Tengo que irme.-

**Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...**

-¿Tan pronto?-Dijo ya poniéndosele el tono triste.

-Yuugi, por favor, no entristezcas.-Pidió por favor, el más joven no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le escabulleran por sus ojos, pero las seco y decidió aguantándose.

No le gustaría verlo triste, no quería ése recuerdo de su amigo.

-Adiós.-Dijo mirando al chico.

-Adiós.-Dijo Yuugi mientras sonreía tristemente.

**Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así.**

No se fue de inmediato, miró de nuevo a la cama y Yuugi aún seguía llorando mientras se sentó en la cama como hizo una vez en antaño... y lo arropó

**Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿ Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?**

Cantó un suave canto de cuna de su tierra natal que escuchó una vez al ver a una madre esclava con su bebé.

Cuando terminó, siguió mirando un poco más al otro que parecía un poco más reconfortado.

**Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.**

Acarició su cabello, le dio una sonrisa y después besó su frente.

**Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...**

Cuando se separó y volvió a sentarse bien, vio como se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Yuugi de ésas que siempre le gustaba mirar, la correspondió.

**Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti,  
seguir nuestro viaje.**

Miró la ventana, las estrellas a orden de los dioses le dijeron que era tiempo de marchar, así que empezó a desvanecerse mientras veía por última vez a su amigo.

**Se está haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme.  
En unos segundos vas a despertar...**

-¡Ah!-Yuugi despertó, miró el reloj y eran las 4 de la mañana, ¡¿porqué?!

Recordó su sueño, su viejo amigo que se había ido hace ya tiempo, jugaba con él y después le decía adiós.

Miró la ventana y justo pasó una estrella fugaz, no pidió deseo pero si sonrió sintiendosé muy extrañamente feliz.

Volvió a dormirse sin dejar su sonrisa y decidió hacer que ésta no desapareciera de su rostro, en honor a su amigo.

**Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así.**

* * *

**Bueno, algunas cosas no encajan tanto, pero lo imaginé mientras escuchaba la canción y no lo dejé escapar xD, aunque debería estar escribiendo otras cosas que iba a hacer antes de pensar ésto...**

**Empiezo a cuestionar un poco la diferencia que encuentro entre Atem y Yami no Yuugi, me duele la cabeza x_x**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Matta ne!!**


End file.
